deep blue
by the Phenomenal1
Summary: what happens when your presumed dead can you still be alive?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The storm was raging as the airship ragnarok battled its way through the turbulent weather "squall the engines are struggling with the force of this storm they are blowing up" selphie shouts as the airships starts to shudder again " keep us up in the air we need to get back" squall replies as a bolt of lightning flashes. The storm worsens as the airship pushes on through the storm. The ship starts to drop as it is hit by a bolt of lightning strikes the side of the giant airship as selphie battles to keep the ship in the air "squall that strike has knocked out our main systems we are running on our back ups" selphie says while hitting all the keys on her keyboard "just try to keep us from crashing ok" squall replies " I will try but I cant" before selphie can finish her sentence a second lightning strike hits the cockpit ripping it open as the cabin depressurises and everything starts flying out of the huge gapping hole squall holds on but is hit by a large piece of debris and is flung out of the hole and disappears into the storm.

The giant airship starts it final descent into the deep blue ocean as it hits the water causing a huge wave to resound from it as selphie pulls herself up from the impact she hits a couple of keys on the keyboard in front of her and a bright yellow ring burst from around the giant airship. The yellow ring keeping the stricken airship from sinking selphie pushes a button on the communications relay "come in all stations report everyone ok?" selphie says into the microphone " this is the engine room just a couple of cuts that's all" a voice replies " this is the weapons room all decks from here are ok" another voice announces selphie wades her way over to one of the crewmen who was on the bridge " where is commander Leonheart" selphie asks looking around at the wreckage "he was pulled through that hole" the crew man replies pointing to the hole in the side of the bridge. "This isn't good" selphie says looking at the gaping hole " ragnarok…..come in……this is garden……what is your…….status" a voice crackles through over the communication relay selphie jumps up and grabs the microphone "this is the ragnarok we are floating somewhere in the ocean" selphie replies "are the any serious casualties?" the voice asks "only one" selphie replies lowering her head "ok ragnarok we are sending a recovery crew to pick you up so sit tight ok……." With the last crackle the radio dies away. Selphie sits down and begins to wait for the recovery team to arrive.

As selphie sets foot on the harbour back at balamb she sees her friend stood there waiting for her. They all run forward to greet her "are you ok?" Irvine asks pulling selphie into an embrace "im fine" selphie replies trying to push Irvine away "where's squall?" zell asks looking around "he's missing" selphie answers lowering her head

Zells face drops into a look of utter shock "what happened?" asks quistis who was stood at the back of the group selphie just lowers her head. "How's Rinoa gunna take this?" Zell asks looking at his friends.

_One day later_

As all the students gather in the quad for a special announcement from headmaster cid

All the students are whispering among them selves until the headmaster walks onto the stage "I have called you here to tell you that commander squall Leonheart is missing and we are presuming him dead if any of you want to leave something to commemorate his passing there will be a wall here in the quad to lay those items do let us hold a minutes silence for commander Leonheart."

_Two hours later_

Rinoa is stood in front of all the messages of condolence left there by the students she kneels down and looks up at the clear blue sky and starts to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of damp soil and fresh cut grass filled squalls nostrils as he woke up and then sat up he felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest as he went to stand up he stumbled backward as he took in his surroundings. The room was small and contained only the bed he was sat on the room was made from wood. Squall stood up and limped over toward the door and opened it he looked up a saw a man with a large beard and he was carrying an axe.

"Hey your finally awake I see I thought you where never going to come round at one point" the man with the beard says after noticing Squall.

Squall looks around and begins to wonder "where am I and who are you."

The man smiles "straight to the point aren't you well my name is Jackson and you are in the middle of a forest in Centra." The man replies with a smile

"Centra but I thought it was inhospitable?" Squall asks eyeing up the axe in his hands

"Oh no I live here and so do the rest of my people." Jackson replies putting the axe down. Squall looks around once more to take in the fact he is somewhere in Centra this had to be a dream a scarily real dream at that with the pain that was going through his body. "How long have I been here?" Squall asks

"About a month the others wanted to leave you on the beach but I decided to bring you anyway the said you are an outsider and you will tell the world about us when you leave." Jackson says with a look of anger on his face

"A month…. well don't worry about me telling anyone because im leaving where are my clothes and my gunblade?" Squall asks

"Your clothes are in the cupboard in that room and you didn't have a gunblade when I found you plus you are not well enough to leave yet." Jackson replies

"I will be ok" Squall says as fresh amount of pain shoots through his body

"Yeah sure you are" Jackson says as he ushers Squall towards the bed

Squall was too weak to put up a fight so he lies down as Jackson leaves the room.

Squall lays staring at the ceiling as sleep slowly washes over him.

_Meanwhile at BalambGarden_

Rinoa is sat in the Quad staring at the sky as the clouds roll by. Rinoa looks at the memorial wall which was now covered in tributes to Squall. Rinoa looked at the students milling around the Quad she felt that now Squall was she didn't fit in anywhere and had been avoiding her friends for a while now and she was sure that the knew that she needed some time to be alone as they had stopped trying to see her a couple of weeks ago. Maybe it was time she talked to someone because she felt alone and lost just then an announcement came over "could Miss Heartilly come to the headmasters office please." The voice announced

Rinoa stood up and made her way to the headmaster's office.

_In the headmaster's office_

Rinoa stood looking at her friend who where all stood there as well Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis they where all looking at Rinoa as she stood there looking guilty

"Ok I called you all here because there is going to be a treaty signed on the use of intercontinental missiles and you will be the peacekeepers between the two parties and you have to make sure this treaty goes through with no problems."

Headmaster Cid says looking at all of them. "Why am I here? Im not a SeeD"

Rinoa asks looking at the headmaster. "Yes you are well that's what this piece of paper says anyway." cid says

He passes Rinoa a sheet of paper "How I didn't take any of the tests?"

Rinoa replies reading the sheet of paper "well it was going to be surprise but Squall had passed it by me it was going to be for you birthday he thought that it would make you feel more at home." Cid replies with a grin

"Anyway I want you all in your uniforms for this one I want this to be as professional as possible that is all you leave in one hour." Cid says dismissing them

Authors notes: erm im kinda stuck now so please feel free to blast this chapter to high heavens as im open to criticism and if anyone can make it better please tell me I will take it on board oh and thanks to all the people who have give me reviews you know who you are. I will try to make the next part better when I get over my mental block.


	3. Chapter 3

_One long train journey later_

As Rinoa stood with her friends waiting for the transport to the government to arrive she looks at Zell who is yawning after sleeping through the whole journey.

"Man that was so boring" Zell yawns.

"Boring? You slept the whole way here." Quistis frowns

"Oh yeah I did" Zell replies with a smile

Quistis rolls her eyes and shakes her head and looks up and down the busy street

"Here it comes" Irvine points out as a limousine pulls up

"A little luxury for a simple contract signing" Rinoa says looking at the black car

The limo stops and they all get into the limo and set off for the government building.

_Meanwhile in Centra_

BANG BANG BANG Squall get out of bed and looks through the window to see a group of children stood at the door then one of the children looks directly at Squall.

"There he is the stranger" the child shouts pointing at Squall.

Jackson walks to the front door and opens it and looks at the children.

"What can I do for you?" Jackson asks.

"Can we see the stranger?" the biggest child asks.

"Just a minute" Jackson says to the children "what do you say stranger?"

Jackson asks Squall "its Squall and no im no good with kids"

"Ok children come in" Jackson says opening the door again.

"What are you doing" Squall growls at Jackson.

"The children like stories a few years a man called Laguna told stories to the children when he stopped here for a week or so."

"Please tell us a story mister" a little girl asks looking up at Squall.

"I don't know any stories" Squall says kneeling down in front of the little girl

"Sure you have I bet you have travelled the world tell them about that." Jackson says

"I know how about the story about a group of friends who took on an evil sorceress sound does" Squall asks.

All the children jump up and down at the thought of a story about a sorceress and how she was defeated.

"Ok this story starts of with a young man who was training to become a great warrior." Squall started as all the children sat on the floor in the main room.

_Many hours later_

"And with her final amount of strength she passed on her powers and faded away and thus ended the dreaded time compression and the world returned to normal"

Squall said finishing his story as all the children sat around with looks awe on their faces. Then a loud noise sounded around the whole village.

"What was that?" Squall asked as Jackson jumps to his feet.

"The Warning signal it means that our enemies are invading." Jackson says picking up a sword.

"Can you please watch the children Squall I will send someone to get them just make sure they don't get hurt" Jackson says as he heads for the door.

"Come on children stay with me" Squall says looking at the children.

The sound of running horses started to grow louder. The children huddled in the corner as a one of the children started to cry. Squall turned to the children and walked over to them. "Hey there don't cry" Squall says looking at the child who is crying. All of a sudden a young man runs into the house "im here to take the children."

"How do I know your not here to hurt them?" Squall asks

"Its ok he is my brother" one of the children says to Squall.

"Follow me children" the young man says running to the back door.

All the children run through the back door where the young man had just gone through Squall looks out of the front door and sees the battle unfolding in the village as men wearing armour where fighting with the villagers as Squall looked around a giant of a warrior was fighting with Jackson who was starting to falter then within a flash the giant man struck Jackson down with one blow. Jackson crumples to the ground as the giant man started to cut his way through the villagers. Squall runs through the chaos to where Jackson is laid.

"Squall are you able to fight?" Jackson splutters

"I am able to fight but I don't have a weapon." Squall replies lifting Jackson up.

"Take mine" Jackson says holding out his sword.

"I cant you need it" Squall says shaking his head.

"Im dying I can feel it now….take…it" Jackson says forcing the sword into his hands. And then Jackson lets out his final breath as he dies. Squall grips the sword tight as one of the armour clad warriors was running at him.

Squall cuts him down and starts to run through the battle cutting the enemies down as he runs through the battle. When Squall stops he sees one of the warriors using his gunblade. The soldier stops to see Squall looking at him he starts to run at Squall.

"COME ON" Squall shouts as he starts to run at him.

As they collide with each other. Both blades of their weapons sparking on contact as Squall looks in to the eyes of his enemy he takes a step forward knocking him off balance with that Squall lunges and pushes his sword straight through him. The warrior steps back and the fall to the ground. Squall picks up his gunblade as he sees the giant warrior starting to run toward him.

Squall throws the sword in his hand straight at the giant warrior. The giant warrior knocks the sword out of the air as he is running. He then lunges at Squall. Squall moves out of the way and counter attacks him which is then blocked. Then the giant man lifts his sword the same way he did when he killed Jackson Squall quickly lifts his gunblade and stabs it through his chest. The giant man looks in utter disbelief as he starts to stumble backwards. He then falls to the ground and stops moving.

Squall looks around as all the warriors start to retreat.

"Get out of here our leader is dead" one of the troops says as they run away.

"Thank you stranger" an old man says as he walks up to Squall.

"I am the leader of this village and I know why they came here." The old man says

"What is that then?" Squall asks looking at the old man

"Come with me and I will show you." The old man replies.

Squall starts to follow him.

_Back in Deling City_

Rinoa looked out of the window which over looks the street below and a large group of people had started to gather outside the building.

"Those people don't look happy." Zell says as he looks out of the window

"Hmm something isn't right." Rinoa says looking at Zell.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Zell Says as he turns to look at the others.

"Are you ok Rinoa?" Zell asks looking at her

"Im fine Zell" Rinoa replies smiling

BOOOM the whole building shook at the sound of the explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Selphie shouts jumping to her feet.

She looks out of the window and sees the limo is on fire.

"What's going on here?" Irvine asks as he looks out of the window as well.

"A riot started by some militants" a voice says from the door.

"This isn't good where are the representatives? Quistis asks.

"There safe we may have a problem though." The man says pointing out of the window. The crowd had broken down the gate and where running at the front of the building.

Author notes: tune in next week to will the SeeDs be able to stop the riot and what where the warriors after? Ok now know how to get over my blocks a can of coke and 20 cigarettes (dirty habit dirty habit). Thanks for the reviews dudes and dudettes they really help. I maybe awhile with the next part as I have got course work to be done so sit tight and wait guys and I will try to post up again real soon. Oh yeah and don't forget blast away guys I don't mind.


End file.
